


Up!

by Calico_Neko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean dan Eren pun berebut posisi di atas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up!

Timbul desahan di antara desakan dua tubuh yang saling bergumul. Ranjang berderik mengerikan, diwarnai seprai yang kian kusut menyelimuti dua sosok penuh peluh hingga menutup bagian kepala. Kaki saling bersilang, lengan saling mengait, dahi saling menabrak. Kasur empuk sebagai lahan pembaringan tidaklah menimbulkan kenyamanan.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Baik Eren maupun Jean keduanya adalah makluk sosial yang sangatlah keras kepala. Keduanya sering kali menganggap diri superior, mereka adalah hebat.

Dan orang hebat haruslah selalu berada di atas.

"Akh! Brengsek! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, muka kuda!"

Kata-kata kasar Eren justru mendapat tawa kecil penuh nada cemooh. Jean menyeringai, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu memandangi wajah lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut yang kini balas menatapnya galak dari bawah tubuh si dia yang disebut-sebut muka kuda .

Setetes keringat jatuh membasahi pipi Eren, kembali menimbulkan teriakan tidak terima.

"Hei! Kamu tidak dengar kata-kataku, hah? Jauhkan tangan dan muka jelekmu itu!"

"Tidak akan Titan cebol. Kalau aku melepasmu, kamu pasti akan berbuat macam-macam padaku."

Jean mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Eren ketika merasakan berontakan dari salah satu rekan seperjuangannya tersebut.

Ia selalu gembira bila membuat Eren kewalahan seperti ini. Menahan tangan tak begitu berotot di samping kepala berambut gelapnya. Menimpa paha berkulit tan dengan kedua lutut hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan. Dan yang jelas mengizinkan gravitasi memenangi tubuh Jean agar menimpa dada Eren.

Sehingga ia semakin terkunci dalam kuasa sang Jean-boy.

Berontakan Eren menggila menyadari hembusan panas dari napas kuda Jean yang menderu pipi kirinya. Eren kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia kalah dalam dekapan si pirang.

Eren membisu sesaat, berpikir segala macam taktik untuk menyingkirkan tubuh yang kini sama berkeringatnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Heh~? Bagaimana Eren? Kamu mengalah? Kamu mengakui kalau aku ini selalu penjadi pemenang kan? Hahaha, akui saja kalau aku memang lebih hebat, Eren. Tempatku selalu di atas."

"TIDAK! SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TIDAK MAU DI BAWAH! BRENGSEK! MENYINGKIR DARIKU, MUKA KUDA! NAPASMU BAU!"

Eren melawan dan kali ini berhasil. Kaki yang ditahan oleh lutut Jean menendang gila. Begitu terlepas, seketika ia ayunkan telapak kaki pada pinggang Jean dan ia tendangi dengan beringas. Jean meringis, namun ia tetap tidak mau mengalah. Ia harus berada di atas.

Kedua tangan Jean bergerak cepat dan tangkas hingga kini hanya tangan kiri berototnyalah yang memegangi kedua tangan Eren di atas surai cokelat tua, sedang tangan kanannya ia arahkan hingga mencapai kaki kiri Eren yang masih menendangi pinggang rampingnya.

Sayang bin naas, Eren rupa-rupanya sedang memiliki energi berlebih. Bagaikan piton kaki tidak terlalu panjang tersebut melingkari pinggang Jean, mengunci pergerakannya. Tubuh Jean kian merosot sejajar dengan tubuh Eren di bawahnya. Keringat deras yang membasahi masing-masing pakaian saling bergesekan, menimbulkan bunyi yang agak teredam.

Sama seperti Eren, Jean pun akan tetap mempertahankan diri.

Ia yang akan berada di atas, bukan Eren.

Kini dua lengan serta dua kaki saling melingkari tubuh yang bukan miliknya. Saling menarik fabrik bagian punggung hingga kusut.

Derikan ranjang kian menggila, bergoyang maju mundur mengerikan. Seprai berantakan kini teronggok memprihatinkan di atas lantai di bawah ranjang tempat pergumulan Eren dan Jean yang tidak mau mengalah demi mendapat posisi atas.

.

.

.

.

.

Connie menyelimuti tubuh hingga mencapai ujung kepala, berniat menangkal suara-suara dari dua terdakwa di sebelah ranjangnya. Sudah lebih dari sejam si nyaris botak ini mencoba untuk berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Nihil, berkat mereka berdua.

Connie geram.

"Demi Titan naik pinang dan mendapat hadiah celana dalam! Bisakah kalian diam? Sampai kapan kalian akan berebut ranjang bagian atas, hah? Bagaimana kalau kasur tingkatnya roboh?"

Eren dan Jean, tidak ada yang pernah mau mengalah keduanya keras kepala dan mengaku superior.

Superior berari berada di atas.

Termasuk ketika mendapatai kasur tingkat, harus berada di tingkat atas.


End file.
